


Dominion

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets more than she bargained for when she sets out to make Klaus jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dominion  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,214  
>  **Summary:** Caroline gets more than she bargained for when she sets out to make Klaus jealous.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'spanking' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words  
>  **A/N:** I switched the phrase 'dress up' for the word 'spanking'

He moved with the grace of a jungle cat as he walked in circles around her. “There are all kinds of punishment, my love. Whips, floggers, belts, hands.. it isn’t so much about the implement you use as it is the pain it causes.”

Caroline swallowed hard. _This could not be good._

“There are even spankings where one can derive pleasure from it.” At the doubtful look on her face, he grinned. It was a wicked, sinful grin full of promise. “Yes, Caroline. There can be pleasure with pain.”

“But, I don’t see why I should be punished. I mean I didn’t...” At the look on his face her voice trailed off to nothingness. 

“You knew the consequences when you put yourself at risk. And yet you did it anyway. You not only disregarded my feelings on the matter but you chose to lie to me.” He stopped walking to whisper in her ear. “I’m a hybrid, love. I have vast stores of emotions but patience isn’t one of them. I saw you flirting with him. Do you know what that did to me? If it wasn’t for Elijah I would have...” Klaus shivered at the thought. He could have destroyed the one thing he loved more than anything else in the world. Which was why it was imperative that Caroline learned acceptable behavior. “You came to me with your apology. You said you were mine and you would accept my dominion over you. Did you not?”

 _What could she say?_ “Yes.” 

“Do you still accept it, accept me? Or have you changed your mind?” He nuzzled the shell of her ear as he spoke. “All you have to do is say the word, Caroline and this stops now.”

An audible gasp escaped her at his question. _Changed her mind? Why would she ever do anything so foolish?_ She had only flirted with the guy whose name she couldn’t even remember to see if it would make Klaus jealous. She wasn’t about to back down now that she had her wish. “No, I haven’t changed my mind. I’m still yours, Klaus. If you want me.”

He closed his eyes as the words of her surrender echoed through him. “And you will willingly accept your punishment?”

Caroline bowed her head before she quickly raised it and looked him in the eyes. “Yes.”

Klaus gave her a barely perceptible nod. “And why are you to be punished?”

“I put myself at risk by trying to make you jealous.”

For a brief moment Klaus was stunned speechless. This was the first time she had admitted she had actually wanted to make him jealous. And then it dawned on him. _She hadn’t flirted with the other man because she found him attractive. She had done it to make him jealous._ Well, she had certainly gotten her wish.

“And?”

“And I’m sorry.” The words came out in a whisper.

He nodded his acceptance. “Since my understanding of the circumstances of the situation has changed I’m going to give you a choice. One I wouldn’t have offered you previously. Now, you’re still going to be punished but it’s your choice what kind of punishment you want. Spanking with or without pleasure.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Yes.”

She blinked at him. She needed something to look forward to after the spanking. “Pleasure.”

“Very well. Take off your clothes.”

Caroline rushed to comply. Not that she was in a hurry to get her ass spanked but she wanted to get it over with and get to the pleasure part of the evening.

Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Caroline.”

Her body trembled but she didn’t know if it was with anticipation or fear. She stood in front of Klaus, her naked body flushed.

He held out his hand and waited until Caroline placed her smaller hand in his. With a gentle tug he pulled her face down onto his lap. He locked his leg over hers to hold her in place. “Although there will be pain, there will also be pleasure.” His voice was full of sensual promise that sent shivers of delight dancing down her spine. “You will enjoy this, Caroline. I promise.”

 _Wait. What?_ She had thought the pleasure would come after the pain of the spanking not during it. If Klaus thought for one second that she could or would get any kind of thrill from being hit he was sadly mistaken. She pushed against his thigh as she tried to raise up. But his arm was a steal band around her waist that she couldn’t budge. “Klaus, I...”

But the words were lost as Klaus brought his hand down onto the tender skin of her ass. One after the other the blows fell. She tried to wiggle away but she was held tight with no way to escape the sharp stinging slaps.

In between blows Klaus ran his hand between her thighs, he dipped his fingers into her body, before circling her clit. 

She bit down on her lip to stop her cries as tremors racked her body. She had never felt anything like this before. The pain was there as Klaus had said it would be but then so too was the pleasure just as he had promised.

And then the blows started again. First on one cheek then the other before a ringing slap hit her in the middle of her ass. She was shocked to find herself pushing up to meet the swats as they fell hard onto her tender skin.

With one hand, Klaus held her body open and brought the other hand down onto her with a loud smack. Caroline almost shot off of his lap from the intense painful pleasure that ran through her body. 

She whimpered as his fingers plundered her wet core, stroking her to greater heights even as he rained blow after blow onto her with his other hand.

His fingers stilled. “Beg me, Caroline.”

“Please, Klaus.”

“Louder.” He thrummed her clit so lightly she could barely feel it.

“Please!” She screamed as she trembled uncontrollably. Her body was going up in flames.

The blows fell harder and harder, his thumb circled her clit as he thrust his fingers inside of her faster and faster until with one final blow her orgasm rushed through her. 

She screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, through her wringing cries of ecstasy from her until she collapsed and hung limply across his lap.

 

After a few minutes, Klaus sat her down beside him on the bed. “And you will never earn yourself another punishment.”

Caroline stared at him. _She wouldn’t?_ Her body was completely sated. “Maybe not.” After feeling this much pleasure did he honestly expect her not to want to experience it again?

His mouth hung open in shock. _Had she learned nothing from this?_ “Caroline!”

At the look on his face she quickly decided to change her mind. At least for now. But she couldn’t stop the grin from slowly spreading across her face. “Come on, Klaus. Lighten up. You know I was teasing.”

At the doubtful look on his face, Caroline quickly climbed onto his lap and pushed all thoughts of further harsher punishments to the back of his mind.


End file.
